


Bobbing for secrets

by doomed_spectacles



Series: Spooky Omens: 13 Days of Halloween! [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Candy, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomed_spectacles/pseuds/doomed_spectacles
Summary: In which Anathema tries to guess which Halloween candies Crowley is responsible for and which ones are the result of unfettered capitalism and the addictive nature of sugar.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device
Series: Spooky Omens: 13 Days of Halloween! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978405
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: Racket’s 13 Days of Halloween





	Bobbing for secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Racket's 13 days of Halloween, day 5: Witches!
> 
> (I feel like this one barely counts since there's more code in here than words. Whoops....)
> 
> Please view with the skin on for now - I didn't code it for when the skin isn't used yet. I'll update the note when I get a chance to do so!

🐍  
  
Candy corn  
  


Too obvious  
  


Okay, fine. Bite size candy bars  
  
Nope  
  


Really? I mean it's mostly packaging and huh fructose corn syrup  
  


Capitalism did that, not me  
  


Fair  
  


Newt says what about all the people who give out health food  
  


Bah! I'm insulted  
  


Okay um popcorn balls?  
  


Gross  
  


Oh I've got one  
  


It's definitely you  
  


All ears book girl  
  


Do snakes have ears?  
  


V funny what's ur guess  
  


Bobbing for apples!  
  


…  
  


Oh come on it's totally you  
  


Humans bathing in water a la baptism  
  


To blindly search for forbidden fruit  
  


Not to mention the fact that you could accidentally get some lip action in the process  
  


That's got you written all over it  
  


…  
  


Crowley? Come on, I know I'm right  
  


You invented bobbing for apples or my name's not Anathema Device  
  


Is it really? Your parents really named you that  
  


Yes! Come on, tell me I'm right  
  


No  
  


No?????  
  


😇  
  
it was me!  
  


Tell Newton I say HelLo!!!💖🚗🎃  
  


he interesting thing about hll0ween is-  
  


🐍  
  
I'm taking away his phone.  
  
good night book girl  
  



End file.
